Trip to hyrule
by Princess Linka
Summary: Three friends get transported to hyrule after playing Legend of Zelda. First Fanfic!  Rewritten
1. The Suprise of a lifetime

**I don't own LOZ :( (I wish I did though)**

**Princess Linka: First Fanfiction will write new chapters every Friday!**

**...**

Chapter 1

COURTNEY'S P.O.V

I asked my two friends Nicole and Madison "You guys ready to play?" My friends were normal-ish. They both had brown hair, glasses, and weren't too tall

"Hurry up and put in the game already!" They both screamed at me

" Gosh didn't have to scream!" I yelled back. I got up and went over to the Gamecube and Put in the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time disk. Then I started a new file. I was just about to get the Kokiri Sword then all of a sudden the screen went black.

"What the heck just Happened?" said Nicole

" I don't know, But now I'm getting scared!" I whispered to Nicole and Madison. Then I blacked out. I heard a voice say

"Nicole, Madison, and Courtney you three are destined to come to Hyrule and when you go there go meet princess Zelda and she will tell you everything."

"NICOLE, MADISON ARE YOU HERE!" I screamed no one answered I openedd my eyes and then I saw Nicole and Madison starting to open their eyes.

"COURTNEY! Nicole and Madison screamed "You guys do you really believe were in Hyrule?" ' Well I hope we are I want to see the famous Link!" said Nicole.

Then all of a sudden we saw someone yelling to us " ARE YOU GIRLS OKAY?" A boy in green came running up " Oh good you're all okay. My names Link what's yours?"

" Your Link? OMG Your so cool! My names Courtney!"

"Mines Nicole"

" My name is Madison"

" Where are you girls going?"

" UH I think were going to see Zelda." said Courtney"

" What I 'm going there too! maybe we could travel together?"

"SURE " we all screamed

"Well let's get going!" said Link

...

**PRINCESS LINKA : I redid this sooooo yeah REVIEW!**


	2. The Princess of Hyrule

**Princess Linka: Enjoy People!**

**Disclamier I DON'T OWN LOZ:(**

**Chapter 2:**

"Link! Do you know the Princess of Hyrule?" I asked

"No I've only heard of her." said Link

We were walking into the Hyrule market there were lots of people. This red headed girl came up to us

"Hey are you going to Hyrule castle? Can you wake up my Dad? Here is a coocoo it might help you!" said the girl

"Well that was weird!"

"Come on guys let's GOOOOO!" I screamed

"Geesh don't have to yell." said Nicole

We than walked to Hyrule castle grounds

We were at a wall that had ferns on it

"Come on you guys lets climb the ferns!"

Courtney started to climb the ferns

"We might as well" said Madison

The other three climbed the wall of ferns

"K. You guys follow me we have to dodge the guards"

Courtney, Madison, Nicole, and Link made it around the guards

"Hey do you guys think this is that red headed girl's dad? Courtney said to a fat man sleeping in front of a barrel." He kinda looks like her?" said Courtney

The sun rose "Your egg hatched into a chicken! It is the miracle of life!"

"What the heck are you doing Link?" asked Courtney

Link was holding his hands above his head

"I Really have no idea why I am doing this."

"You guys lets use the coocoo on the dude!" said Nicole

" I guess we could use it for that." said Link

Caaaaakkkkkk-aaaa-ddddoooooddddlllleeeee-doooo!

"What? What is little Malon missing her dad! I better get going" Said the guy as he began to run away

"Ok that was weird!" said Madison

"You guys lets push these boxes" said Courtney

The four pushed the boxes and got across

"We have to get past these guards" said Nicole

The four passed by each guard without them seeing them.

"Look it's the princess!" Courtney screamed as she ran up to the princess

"Are you guys the people from the forest? I had a dream about there being a darkness covering Hyrule then a green light came from the forest. I think the dark cloud of evil is this man Look" All four of us looked in the window. The was a man in armor he saw us looking at us.

"He saw you didn't he?"

"I need you to get the other spiritual stones. If you could do this I would be grateful. Take this note it might help you. Impa will lead you out bye!"

We saw a lady in purple at the entrance.

"I will teach you this song. Only the royal family knows the song"

She played Zelda's Lullaby

Link then pulled out his ocarina and played the song

You have just learned Zelda's Lullaby

"Where do the voices come from?" asked Courtney

"We have no idea" said Nicole, Madison, and Link

Then she took us out of the castle...

**PRINCESS LINKA :I redid this sooooo yeah REVIEW!**


	3. The Strangers

**Princess Linka: NEW CHAPPY! SORRY IT'S SO LATE! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Loz {YET!1 !}**

Chapter 3

Nicole, Madison , Link and Me were transported out of Hyrule castle. I said "HOW IN HYRULE DID YOU DO THAT, and can you show me how?"

Impa said, "With a deku nut, and No I can't show you, It's a Shieakan secret."

I thought to myself: Dang it! I wanted to flash in and out of places! Oh well... WOW I never really noticed but, Link IS HOT! I just love his Dirty blonde hair! His blue eyes! The cool Tunic! ? I wonder if Nicole and Madison Like him? GGGGRRRRRRR!

"Hey um.. Impa where do we go next?"

" You will go through Kakariko village, Then you will go to Death Mountain. Hey say Hi to the people in Kakariko Village, I founded that village you know"

I said " I hope Death Mountain dose not live up to it's name! Ya know what I mean!"

Impa vanished before she said anything.

I looked towards Link and said " Well let's Go Linky-poo!"

"Link blushed and smiled " Ok, Courtney-poo!"

"I heard Nicole and Madison Giggly and say "COURTNEY AND LINK SITING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I screamed " SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Me, Link, Madison, and Nicole started walking and I noticed Link was walking extra close to me. I could see Link peeking at me. When he saw me he blushed.

All of a sudden we stopped. I asked " Why did we stop?"

Nicole said " Because we see two boys about our age walking towards us."

I saw two boys walk up and say

" We were sent by the goddesses."

The one with Black hair and dark green eyes say " I 'm Vincent" I saw him looking at Madison and smiling at her.

The boy with Brown eyes and brown hair say " I'm Kade" I saw him looking at Nicole and he was smiling at her.

I thought to my self : Cool we all have crushes!

I asked " Are you guys from USA?"

Link asked where is USA?"

I said "It's where we came from."

Link said " Courtney-poo, you need to tell me more about yourself!"

Vincent and Kade said " Yes we came from USA"

I said " Can we go to Kakariko Village already!" The five started off to Kakariko Village...

**Princess Linka: MORE PEOPLE! REVIEW**!


	4. Finding a Suprise

**Princess Linka: Five reviews! I know it's not a lot but YEAH!**

**Disclamier: I DON'T OWN Link or any Loz thing. But I do own Courtney Nicole, Kade, Madison, Vincent and The sword of Saviors**

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"THEY LEFT ME! They Left Me! I had to go to the bathroom for 2 minutes then they left me!

"When I find them a I'm gonna kick their BUTTS!" I started walking on the bridge by the entrance to Kakariko. Then I saw something glint in the water.

"Oh shiny!" I dived in the water. I saw the shiny thing and I grabbed it. I threw it on the ground and I jumped up. I saw that the shiny thing was a sword. It had light green on the triangle shaped tip that you hold on to. The sharp part of the sword was as white as light.

I heard a voice on the wind say " Courtney this sword is only for the person that leads and saves Hyrule . The sword is called the Sword of Saviors."

I screamed "OMG! I'm glad Link, Nicole, Madison, Kade and Vincent left me" I started running to find where they went.

**Nicole's P.O.V**

I told Madison, Vincent and Kade to wait up for Courtney but no no no they said she would catch up with us. We were heading up Death Mountain. Link was sad because Courtney wasn't here so he was at the back of the group.

I heard someone yell " WAIT UP JERKS!" I turned around to see Courtney running up the hill. She was waving what seemed like a sword around.

" Courtney me and Link told them we should wait, but they thought you would catch up!"

" It's okay. Guess what I found" Courtney held up at sword

" OMG that looks COOL!' I said to Courtney. Madison, Vincent, and Kade said the same thing

**Link's P.O.V**

Yes Courtney is back! I ran to hug her. "Courtney-Poo I told them to wait! I'm glad you found that cool sword!"

" Linky-Poo I'm glad I'm back too!" She hugged me harder.

I heard Nicole, Madison, Vincent, and Kade make kissing noises.

We started walking. I stepped closer to Courtney. She was smiling. I reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled. She didn't let go of my hand all the way up the mountain.

**Princess Linka: please REVIEW!1**


	5. I love Hyrule

Courtney's P.O.V

As we all walked up Death Mountain I sang: "A goron will be coming round the mountain here he comes ,here he comes!" The group groaned.

Link yelled happily, " There's the entrance to goron village!" We all ran as fast as we could. I looked around there was a goron on a platform curled up in a ball.

I said " You guys lets go talk to that goron over there" I pointed to the goron. Kade went first, then Nicole, then Vincent, then Madison. I had to tell Link something.

I said, "Link I can't go over there."

Link said, " You're afraid of heights too?" I nodded.

Link's P.O.V

Cool another thing we have in common!

Kade yelled to us " Come on you guys!"

I yelled " We can't we hate heights" I looked to Courtney she was smiling back at me.

She said " Let's walk to the bottom!" I nodded.

Courtney look over at me and said," Hold it Linky-Poo" She quickly grabbed my hand.

She said "There we go much better." We started walking to the bottom. They others were walking across the rope.

I was thinking: Should I kiss her? Or should I wait? Wait Wait. I haven't known her that long but... I almost tripped twice. Courtney Fell down the stairs. Her Knee started bleeding.

She said " FUCK! THAT HURTS !" I was startled by that outburst of cusswords.

Courtney said quickly, " Oh gesh I'm sorry for cussing it just burns..." she kinda laughed.

I said " Don't worry Courtney I'll take you to get some red potion." She said, " K" I picked her up and held her bridle style, she was really light. I trotted down the last few steps. I saw a goron in the right corner of the room.

I asked him, " Where is your shop?" The goron slowly got up and stretched.

He then said, " Ovvvverrr theerrre sttttraaanngerrrr." He pointed to a big hole in the left side of the room.

I said to Courtney, " Stay here with this goron while I get the red potion." Courtney nodded.

Courtney's P.O.V.

How in the word did Link pick me up? I'm taller than him! Well,

Link was being so nice to me and he doesn't know me... That's so nice of him... I would never do that... I saw Link walk out of the shop.

He said, " Here just drink this." He handed me a bottle with red liquid in it. I opened the top ant tipped my head back and gulped it down. It tasted like cheery. I HATE CHERRY tasting things.

I said to Link " Thanks Link, May I ask you a question?"

Link said, "Sure why not?"

I said " Why are you helping me even though you barley know me?" Link didn't answer at first.

He then said " I'm helping you because you have a good vibe about you and..." I didn't hear the rest.

I asked " What was that last part?"

Link said, " I said, and because I think you're cute and I like you." He started to blush. I then knew what I had to do. I grabbed his hand and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

I then said," I think you're cute an I like, like you to."

Link looked at me and said, " Will you be my um... girlfriend?"

I said, " HELL TO THE YEAH!" He smiled like he had just one a million dollars. I kissed him again. I thought to myself while waiting for everyone else. I just got my first boyfriend, and First kiss... I frickin Love Hyrule!

Nicole's P.O.V

Me, Kade, Vincent and Madison walked slowly across the small rope. There was this big rock thing, I think Courtney said It was a goron.

I walked up to the goron I asked, " Um, goron dude, umm what used to be where that rock thing is?" I waited for him to get up.

The goron said, " Wherrre that rrrrock isss usssed to be the sssspiritual sssstone usssed too be, but brother Daruina took it away. He hasss it in hisss room at the bottom. Only the royal family know the way in." The goron rolled back up.

Vincent's P.O.V

Great more do to. I said, " Lets go people!" I ran across the rope. Kade ran after me. Nicole and Madison were last. I saw Madison stare at me. Man she is cute! Can't think about that Me and Kade are on a mission. Though Kade is not remembering. I have to talk to him.

I yelled to Kade, " Kade come here I want to talk to you in private. You girls go ahead" I told Kade to follow me.

I said, " Kade stop flirting with Nicole, Remember we're on a mission!"

Kade said, " Sorry, she is just cute but I still think Courtney is HAWT to. K I'll stay in the zone!" I thought about what Kade said Courtney was HAWT, to bad I know Link asked her the question. I'm glad I got that psychic power...


End file.
